Secrets
by punkprincess96
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Theresa's diary, and Atlanta, Archie, and Jay's journal. I was bored and yeah, so I made this fan fiction. R&R please!
1. Theresa and Atlanta

This is a fan fiction about Theresa's diary, and Atlanta, Archie,

and Jay's journal. I was bored and yeah, so I made this fan fiction.

I need disclaimers right Jessica? Well, whatever.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Class of the Titans, or their diaries, and 

journals, if I did, I would be reading them right now, instead.

Shout out to **Jessica** for keeping me _entertained_ these couple months. **LOL!**

**Secrets**

**By**: punkprincess96

**December 31st, 2005**

Dear Diary,

I was bored today so Daddy bought me some new perfume that smells like flowers.

It's days after Christmas and I'm wishing that something exciting happens in the

New Year. It's driving me crazy, and it's a couple days before my birthday, Daddy

promised to buy me something exciting for me this year, but i totally doubt it. He's

never kept a promise. I'm getting me a car this year, I read Daddy's order papers.

I know I wasn't aloud to but I couldn't help myself. And those wierd visions that keep

happening, they stopped. I'm glad now, because the girls in school keeps saying I'm

insane, seeing pictures of things that are happening somewhere else in the world.

But I'm sure I'm not insane. And the last vision I had, it was about this really cute

guy! He has light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a cute smile. He was really hot.

Updates next time.

Love,

Theresa.

**December 31st 2005**

Oh my gosh!

I'm so excited! I'm going hunting tomorrow! But I have to bring my stupid brothers along.

Do you know how lame that will be? They are so loud, how will I hunt the deer if they

keeps making noise? I'll never catch anything! But Mom's making me take them along,

or else she'll take my skateboard away. "Take 'em with you Atlanta, you never spend

time with them, do it or I'll take that board of yours away!" Ugh! I hate her sometimes,

but she did take alot of time to buy my board. $600! Wow, I thought they'd be alot

cheaper, but it's the most coolest board, it has to be expensive! Well, my dumb brothers

are fighting over Dad's laptop now, do I gotta go seperate them. They plan to ruin my

life, don't they? Well, whatever, maybe I'll ditch 'em in the woods tomorrow. Later.

Obviously,

it's Atlanta.


	2. Archie and Jay

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, you know. The I don't own Cott part.

**December, 31st, 2005**

Journal,

Today, Mom went to my Aunt's house, and I'm home alone now. Sad, but now I get the

house to myself. That's sarcasm. So now I'm so bored. There's nothing on t.v. so I'm

just on the computer. I don't think there's anything to do now, but I guess I could go

outside for a run, but I don't wanna. Running isn't helping make my heel feel any better.

It's Archie.

**December 31st, 2005**

Today I went to the beach, I don't think it was interesting, but it was better than staying

home all day. I can't really do anything now, it's night, but I could stare at the stars. I

really like looking at the moon, too. There's not much going on in this town, so I have

nothing better to do. Also, Mom tells me Greek Stories and Legends during dinner, so

I guess I've grown to like it, I like listening to how the gods and goddeses came down

to earth and play around with the humans. I've gotta go now, Mom wants me to do

downstairs and eat.

From,

Jay

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lol! I'm bored and I don't know what to write about Archie, **

**since I'm not sure what he was doing on the last night. But,**

**now I'm not bored. Lol, shout out to Jessica again! YAY!**


	3. Theresa and Atlanta2

So hi. You made it to the third page. Read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cott. Again, and yeah so I am bored.

I am bored.

**January 1st, 2006**

Wow, Diary.

Today was just as boring, and Daddy said he was going to be

away for the rest of the day. Tomorrows my birthday and

Daddy is not home. Exciting. I don't think life could get better.

And those mean girls at school? Today, they told me to see this

guy named Oracle for kicks. No way am I going to listen to them.

In fourth grade, they told me that old cute guy, Spencer, had a

crush on me. So I asked him out, and he said that 18 year olds

don't do out with younger people. How rude! They made fun of

me for days! Ugh! Well, tomorrow is going to kill me. Cya,

Love,

Theresa.

**January 1st, 2006**

Woah! The most unbelievable thing happened today! This wierd

bird thing, a griffin as it turns out, was flying with a guy on top!

I was just hunting, when this huge giant guy started chasing me!

Then the guy on top of the griffin saves me and let's me climb

on top with him! He said his name was Jay, and that he was

totally clueless, too. I thought he was kinda cute. Then, I saw

this other guy. When he told me he was the greek gods helper

Hermes, I never would have believed him, ever! But then he had

**THE HERALDS STAFF!** And he made it work! Then, we went

flying over some farm in a place I don't know, but there was this

other guy who was super strong! He pounded those giants! I

get the feeling, that I'm not going home for a while. I asked when

we go back home, and Hermes said Hera would explain. I was like,

who's that? And Jay goes like, 'The goddesses of gods and goddesses'

and I'm all blushing! I know some greek myths, but who would ever

think I'd _need_ the information in the future? Not **me**. Once I learned

it, I forgot ALL of it. And besides, I don't wanna seem stupid infront

of a guy I kinda crush on.

you know it's

Atlanta)


	4. Archie and Jay2

**tehee, well it seems like I wrote Atlanta has a crush on _Jay_, well I'm not sure why I wrote that, but it**

**would make the story much much more intersesting, but I won't say anything. Lol. I guess she could**

**like... lol. yeah. laterz.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 1st 2006**

Wow. Today was so boring today. Mom came back, but I'm not sure she was

happy. More like ticked off. And I got this skateboard, not cool. It's okay...

I guess but I fell the first time I put it on the floor. Yeah, well anyway,

today this will be all. bye.

Why do I even bother?

You know it's _Archie_.

**January 1st, 2006**

Wow, have I got alot to say today. This **huge** eagle thing came... oh wait, _no_.

There was this **big** giant guy and he was chasing me all over the place. **WATER**

place. Then, the bird came and took me over the skies to Canada, Northwest

Territories. And this girl, Atlanta... she was being chased too. She was cute, but

not "cute: cute". And there was another guy, Herry...he tagged along too. Not

sure whats going on, but I _think_ it involves greek stuff. I should have paid more

attiention to Mom. Anyways, HERA said that there was 7 of us, but there's only

3 of us now. Hera also said there was another girl and 3 more guys. I wonder

who the other girl will be... I wonder if she'll be cute? Anyway... I have a meeting

with Hera now. Bye. Jay.


End file.
